


Survive Anything

by shnuffeluv



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Nervousness, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Zazzalil is nervous before the wedding.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Survive Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silent_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h/gifts).



“So, I guess we’re doing this?” Zazzalil asked.

“Not getting cold feet, are you?” Jemilla replied.

Zazzalil shook her head. “No, of course not, I’m just…nervous. I’ve never really…married anyone…”

“It’ll be fine, Zazzalil,” Jemilla assured. “We can get married by the firelight, and we can get away from the others if we want some time just to talk by ourselves.”

“And nothing will stop us from being together,” Zazzalil said with a small smile. “Because if we can survive fire, we can survive anything.”

“Of course,” Jemilla said, pulling Zazzalil in for a soft, sweet, loving kiss.


End file.
